M4A1
Colt M4A1 Carbine or Maverick M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and has good accuracy in long range. A silencer can be installed to this weapon to reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy in long range. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. It is also the most used assault weapon among the Counter-Terrorists. The M4A1 users can be frequently found in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. :After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce the noise made by firing with the silencer *Light weight *High rate of fire *Low recoil *High damage Disadvantages *More expensive than its counterpart, the AK-47 *Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in Original mode *Lower damage if silencer's attached *Low damage and stun to zombies Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy Seals and Gerard's PMC. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion and Choi Ji Yoon's secret service team. * : Used by PLA Special Forces. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. *Soy: Used in Zombie File. Tactics using M4A1 *In close range, aim for the enemies head and shoot. *In medium range, aim for chest and fire in burst. *In long range, try not to fire in bursts as it will make your aiming slightly off, instead fire one-by-one and aim for the enemies' gut. *Stick to middle-close range combat for maximum performance. Comparison to AK-47 Advantages *More accurate (+5%) *Lower recoil (-13%) *Lighter (-4%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$20) *Can be attached with silencer Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *More expensive (+$600) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Variants M4A1 Scope= M4A1 Scope can be obtained only from Code Box at random. It has the ability to scope but unable to be attached with the silencer. |-| M4A1 Gold= The gold-plated variant has quite different appearance and animations from the original M4A1. It has a RIS handguard with foregrip and a tactical flashlight attached. Obtainable via Code Box only. It shares the same performance to original M4A1 except it can be purchased by both teams. Its reload animation is similar to the HK416. |-| M4A1 Dragon= M4A1 painted with Blue Dragon arc. If the player has a Dragon Knife in their current loadout along with this weapon, the reload time will be halved by a second faster than the original, complete with an alternate animation. Its alternate reload animation is also similar to the HK416. |-| HK416= : HK416 used to be an alternate skin for the original Colt M4A1 before it was officially released as a standalone weapon. It is an improved version of the M4A1, it is lighter and has lower recoil but lower damage. |-| M4A1 Camouflage= M4A1 Camouflage or M4A1 HQ is a high definition skin for the M4A1 exclusive to the Korean version of Counter-Strike Online. The M4A1 Camouflage can only be obtained from the Code Box. |-| M4A1 Red= The M4A1 Red Edition can be obtained from certain events only. It has higher damage (+1%) compared to the original variant. |-| Brick Piece V2= This is a special assault rifle built from a special set of blocks to resemble the M4A1. Since it can be switched between automatic fire or missile fire mode, it holds either 40 rounds of Plastic Brick or 10 rounds of Brick Missile. Gallery M4A1= File:M4a1_viewmodel_beta.jpg|Beta view model File:M4a1_viewmodel.png|View model before Paint update File:M4a1v2_viewmodel.png|View model after Paint update de_rats_20120223_1639570.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1.gif|Store preview m4a1 worldmodel.png|World model m4a1 shopmodel.png|Shop model m4a1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Ditto, with the silencer Adding silencer Remove silencer Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= File:M4a1gold_add_silencer.png|Installling silencer File:M4a1gold_draw.png|View model File:M4a1gold_reload2.png|Ditto, reloading File:M4a1gold_wmdl.png|World model File:M4a1gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model De dust0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1gold_hud.png|HUD icon 19396_413209238769625_677730498_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120425184742_newloot446x238.jpg|SG/MY Poster Did you get the M4A1 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... |-| Dragon= File:M4a1dragon_viewmodel.png|View model File:M4a1dragon.gif|Store preview File:M4a1dragon_worldmodel.png|World model 935467_464903990251630_1400603676_n.jpg|Ditto File:M4a1dragon_shopmodel.png|Shop model Maverick M4A1 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M4a1dragon_hud.png|HUD icon 1373961656 incso 20130711 20130714 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesian Poster m4aidrgn.jpg|Korea poster Dragonskp.jpg|Ditto m4aicp.jpg|China poster Dragonset poster tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M4a1_ak47_Dragon_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Dragondecoderbox50p.png|AK-47 Dragon, Dragon Knife, M4A1 Dragon with 50 Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box Snapshot_20131116_1235320.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Have you got M4A1 Dragon? Yes! No... |-| High Quality= File:M4a1hq_viewmodel.png|View model File:M4a1hq_smdl.png|Shop model File:Walter_with_m4a1Hq.jpg|Walter with M4A1 HQ M4a1hq.gif|Store preview M4A1 Camo.jpg|In-game screenshot M4A1HQCBox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box |-| Red= M4a1red viewmodel.png|View Model M4A1Red -1.jpg|World model Cs italy 20121113 1949350.jpg|In-game screenshot IceM4Red.jpg|Obtained from Ice breaking event |-| Paint= m4a1bluelightning viewmodel.png|Blue Lightning m4a1erica viewmodel.png|Erika m4a1redlightning viewmodel.png|Red Lightning File:M4a1paint1_worldmodel.png|World model, Red File:M4a1paint2_worldmodel.png|Ditto, Blue File:M4a1paint3_worldmodel.png|Ditto, Erika zs_panic_20150403_0251420.jpg|In-game screenshot of Blue Lightning version Trivia *The draw and rechambering animation of this weapon is incorrect, since to chamber a round, the user should pull the charging handle instead of the forward assist or press the bolt catch to chamber a round after the mag is slapped in. *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the HQ model. *M4A1 has the highest number of variants available in CSO, which has seven variants to date, ten with the Painted models. *M4A1 Gold Edition has the highest number of attachments among its brethren, counting at three - flashlight, foregrip and silencer. *M4A1 is the one of the most popular weapons in the game (as well as in the original Counter-Strike) among players, along with AK-47, AWP and Desert Eagle. *In cinematic trailer of Z-VIRUS:Angra, a group of GIGN operatives is seen firing at Angra with M4A1s equipped with Comp M3 Reflex Sight, M203 Grenade Launcher and Silencer. *Like USP and Kriss Super V, even the silencer is not attached in first person view model, it is still attached by viewing the third person and world models. *The Open Beta version of the M4A1 resembles a lot to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero's. *Since the implementation of the Paint system, the default model has been remodeled again to have only one texture template, instead of two. This time, it features new shading, lighting and better model and texture definitions but the low resolution for the males' gloves are retained. **It should also be noted that the shop preview remains unchanged. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Camouflaged weapon